A color filter for a liquid crystal display generally has a thin layer for screening light, called "black stripe", between pattern lines, in order to screen unnecessary light and enhance other properties. This light-screening thin layer is formed by various methods, such as a printing method (e.g. a silk screen method or an offset method), a photolithography method, a spattering method, an etching method of a vapor-deposited metal layer and the like.
It, however, is difficult that the printing method produces pattern lines of less than 100 micron. The photolithography method is more accurate than the printing method, but operating processes are very complicated, so that it is difficult to actually practice the method in view of producibility and producing expense. The etching method has the same problem as the photolithography method, because its operating processes are complicated. The conventional methods also have problems in that it is difficult to precisely form the light-screening thin layer between the circuit pattern lines.